Acontece
by Tilim
Summary: "Carma é: tudo o que você já fez de errado voltará para você ainda nesta vida". Então eu devo ter errado tanto! - Presente para Hana-Lis


**ACONTECE**

**-**

_Fic de presente para _Hana-Lis

-

"Sakura, não dá mais tempo de te esperar. Provavelmente o Kakashi-san vai se atrasar, pega uma carona com ele." – Ino.

Uma pequenina mensagem depois de uma demorada cirurgia de três horas e era tudo o que ela precisava para se ver atrasada para a festa de Dia das Bruxas na casa de campo de Ino aonde todos os seus amigos iriam se reunir, como todos os anos, para a Festa de Dia das Bruxas. Inclusive Uchiha Sasuke. _Seu _Uchiha Sasuke. Em sua cabeça, pelo menos.

E como chegar lá se não tinha carro e, ao que parecia, todas as pessoas já tinham ido? Com o maior atrasado de todos os tempos. Hatake Kakashi. Ela tinha mesmo muita sorte, não é? Não que não gostasse de Kakashi. Na verdade, o admirava muito, mas quando estava com ele – o que acontecia mais freqüentemente do que ela podia contar – alguma coisa sempre acontecia. Alguma coisa ruim, não boa. Coisas boas eram meio que impossíveis de acontecer a Sakura, coisas _estranhas_ era mais freqüentes. Ela culpava a sorte dela, sempre.

Dá última vez fora o jantar em sua casa. Os amigos ainda não tinham chegado e Kakashi, num surto de pontualidade, foi o primeiro a aparecer. O que, na verdade, não era nenhum surto de pontualidade, mas só que Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai e Ino estavam muito mais atrasados que ele. E o infeliz de cabelos prateados resolveu ajudá-la a terminar o jantar na cozinha. Infeliz mesmo. Ele se prontificou a pegar o assado no forno, mas a cozinha do apartamento de Sakura é relativamente pequena comparada ao resto do lugar e o mais velho encurralou-a no canto entre a pia e a parede. Chocada com a proximidade repentina e com o surto de adrenalina e hormônios sexuais em seu cérebro, a médica corou e deixou a assadeira quente cair nos pés dele.

Quis chorar enquanto terminava a maquiagem e arrumava o cabelo para prendê-lo com um enfeite de pérolas ao se lembrar daquele episódio e do quão cheiroso Kakashi era. Respirou fundo e disse a si mesma que Sasuke era o amor de sua vida e iria ficar junto dele naquela noite, apesar da não reciprocidade do Uchiha. Só que a Haruno não era hipócrita para não admitir que se sentia perigosamente atraída pelo Hatake. Atraída pelo cabelo displicentemente caído de lado, pelo rosto sempre meio coberto de alguma maneira, atraída pelo jeito autoconfiante quando a olhava de lado.

- Não, pare com isso, Haruno Sakura!

Levantou-se de frente ao espelho grande o suficiente para poder ver seu corpo inteiro. O vestido rosado e florido que usava era do estilo europeu, mais ou menos do século XVII. Não sabia do que estava vestida, mas se fosse qualquer coisa diferente das roupas normais do século XXI, bastava. Ela estava passando em frente a uma vitrine de uma loja de artigos diversos quando viu o vestido quase esquecido num canto, num cabide atrás de um manequim com uma peruca Black Power verde. Apaixonou-se por ele e comprou apenas pelo prazer de reformá-lo e guardá-lo. Era bom finalmente ter uma oportunidade de usá-lo.

Tinha ligado para Kakashi há uma hora, assim que saíra do hospital e recebera a mensagem simpática de Ino. A viagem até a casa de campo dos Yamanaka não era longa, apenas 45 minutos numa velocidade razoável em uma estradinha de terra. Já eram 9:15 e ele estava atrasado exatos quinze minutos. Sakura, em seu trabalho, adquirira uma aversão a atrasos irreparável; um minuto perdido podia significar uma vida.

- Aquele atrasado irresponsável! – borrifou o perfume caro pelo corpo todo – Qual é o motivo de se atrasar tanto?

A campainha tocou dando a ela a oportunidade de perguntar. Marchou até a porta já pegando a pequena bolsa de cor parecida com o vestido e a máscara com plumas, assim não teria que se atrasar mais ainda convidando-o para entrar como mandavam as normas da hospitalidade e boa conduta. Escancarou a porta e o inquiriu com os olhos:

- Qual é a desculpa dessa vez? – perguntou na lata.

- Meu cabelo estava impossível hoje – ele retrucou apontando, com seu sorriso pequeno, para os fios prateados que estavam como sempre, pra cima e meio caídos para a esquerda. Sakura ignorou e saiu de casa fechando a porta atrás de si. Rumaram para o elevador que estava parado naquele andar, por milagre, e Sakura apertou o T.

- Do que você está vestido? – a médica, assim que ele chegou, estava entretida demais pensando em qual desculpa ele usaria naquela vez para reparar em como ele estava. Ou isso era o que ela pensava para se convencer que reparar nele todo bem vestido e cheiroso era perda de tempo. Hatake Kakashi usava um terno comum com uma camisa branca de gola de babados antiquada, capa longa por cima e uma máscara que cobria parte da face, incluindo seu olho esquerdo – Drácula?

- Drácula não usa máscara – e deu-lhe outro sorriso – Vamos, Sakura-chan, eu sei que você é mais esperta que isso.

- Não quero brincar de adivinhação, só quero chegar logo na festa.

- Sasuke-kun está vestido de Gato Preto, com orelhinhas e tudo – disse Kakashi quando o elevador terminou a descida e se abriu no saguão do prédio. Eles seguiram e Sakura deu boa noite a seu porteiro – Acho que vocês não vão combinar muito bem.

- Quieto! – ordenou e entrou no carro dele depois que o mesmo abriu a porta com uma reverência cortês. Suspirou levemente desesperada enquanto ele dava a volta para entrar no lugar do motorista. Esquecera-se completamente de Sasuke até ele pronunciar o nome do Uchiha.

Era o dia, tudo culpa daquele fatídico dia estranho. O ar do Dia das Bruxas e estava fazendo ver Kakashi de um jeito mais intenso. Era o mesmo jeito que sempre o via: misterioso, bem humorado, sério e relaxado, mas com uma descarga mais intensa de excitação, atração, gelo no estômago e coisas bobas de apaixonados. O que, definitivamente, ela não estava. Amava Sasuke e dizia isso a si depois de aquelas coisas todas sobre Kakashi rodarem depressa em sua mente.

"Ah, céus, eu vou beijá-lo esta noite!" exclamou em sua cabeça.

* * *

Silêncio. O mais puro e absoluto silêncio. E muitos solavancos pelo caminho. Aquela estradinha de terra era horrorosa e parecia que só piorava com o passar dos anos. Sakura, a cada vez que o carro pulava, sentia o seu cabelo desprender mais um pouco do penteado improvisado que fizera sozinha. Kakashi ao seu lado parecia inabalável, sem estar incomodado com a estrada ou com os buracos.

O cheiro dele estava por todo o automóvel assim como a aura diferente que Sakura podia sentir. Repetia o nome de Sasuke em sua cabeça todas as vezes que via a mão dele ir até o câmbio e ela se pegava desejando que aquela mão viesse enlaçar a sua. Cogitou pedir para ele parar e beijá-lo, cogitou dizer que precisava ir ao banheiro para ele parar e eles saírem e se engalfinharem ali mesmo, no meio do mato. Entendia exatamente o porquê de estar pensando todas aquelas coisas e sentia certo medo congelar seu estômago.

- Não dá pra ir mais rápido? – perguntou já cansada de todos aqueles sobe-e-desce.

- Só se você quiser que eu fure um p...

- Não! – ela tinha se atirado nele, a mão tapando-lhe a boca para que não terminasse aquela frase. Os olhos negros de Kakashi, em seu jeito meio sonolento de olhar para qualquer um que fosse, fitaram Sakura sem entender – Hoje é Dia das Bruxas, qualquer coisa que disser pode acontecer!

Quando ela terminou a sentença houve um estrondo vindo de debaixo do carro e o mais forte dos solavancos. O Hatake desacelerou até parar e Sakura, com muita calma e praguejando todos os palavrões que sabia em sua mente, retirou a mão que cobria a boca do homem ao seu lado e voltou para o seu lugar olhando fixamente pra frente. Tudo o que precisava para ficar _não_ ficar sozinha com Kakashi e correr o risco de atacá-lo era um pneu furado.

- O que é que você dizia, Sakura-chan?

- Merda! – exclamou saindo do carro junto com ele para verem o que tinha acontecido.

Um pneu furado.

- Eu não acredito! – ela andava de um lado para o outro, o salto do sapato enfiando na terra fofa, segurando as barras do vestido – Eu não disse a você para não dizer as coisas porque elas acontecem? – apontou para ele acusadoramente – Dá pra trocar isso?

- Dá, sim – Kakashi estava parado na frente do pneu furado sem fazer movimento algum, apenas observando o pneu e a crise histérica da rosada.

- E então, cadê o estepe?

- Esse era o estepe – apontou o pneu furado.

A Haruno parou olhando para ele e assimilando a frase.

- Você não acabou de dizer que dava pra trocar, Kakashi?

- Se conseguir uma borracharia aberta por aqui a essa hora da noite, então dá pra trocar – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e baixou a cabeça – Vamos ter que ir andando.

- Andando? Mas ainda faltam milhares de quilômetros! – ela choramingou.

Não se importava de andar, na verdade. Não se importava de andar se estivesse vestida com uma roupa de ginástica e tênis confortáveis, mas se importava e muito de andar por uma estrada de terra esburacada com um vestido com mais camadas de pano que um quimono de casamento e sapatos sociais.

O de cabelos prateados fechou as janelas do carro e trancou-o depois de tirá-lo da estradinha o melhor que podia somente com a força de seus braços. Guardou a chave e começou a seguir pelo caminho, mas Sakura não o seguiu. Olhou para trás para vê-la parada, atônita, a boca meio aberta.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- Eu pensei que você estava brincando sobra à coisa de ir andando.

- Como é que você espera chegar lá, Sakura-chan?

- Não com os pés. Vamos esperar um carro e pegar uma carona.

Kakashi e Sakura ficaram em silêncio e olharam atentamente para os dois lados da estrada. Estava tudo escuro e silencioso, a lua era encoberta pelas nuvens para deixar a noite do Dia das Bruxas ainda mais assustadora. A rósea estremeceu e se aproximou de Kakashi quando ouviu alguns barulhos no pequeno aglomerado de árvores perto da estrada. Mas fora o barulho das folhas e de algum piar de coruja ocasional, não havia sinal de vida por ali.

- Está com medo, Sakura-chan? – ele perguntou suavemente quando ela se aproximou depois de um bater de asas agitado ali por perto. A médica tinha se aproximado dele o suficiente para que Kakashi pendesse a cabeça e dissesse aquilo muito perto de seu pescoço.

- N-não – ela respondeu gaguejando por causa da provocação do mais velho. Ela admitia que se sentia atraída por Kakashi sem nenhum hipocrisia, mas também deixava bem claro a sua consciência que ele gostava, sentia um prazer insano e doentio em provocá-la. E conseguia.

- Então vamos indo – gostava de provocá-la para depois simplesmente acabar com o clima.

Sakura respirou pesadamente torcendo os dedos com aquela atitude estúpida dele e quase se abaixando para arrancar um dos sapatos e tacar na cabeça grisalha a sua frente, mas se controlou e pôs-se em marcha atrás dele. Segurava o vestido com alguma dificuldade, arquejando. Kakashi não parecia muito disposto a lhe ajudar, podia ver. O silêncio já se tornava muito incômodo com apenas cinco minutos de caminhada.

- Pelo menos não está chovendo – ele disse sem dar tempo a ela para calá-lo.

- Kakashi!

- O que foi? – o seu único olho visível colocou-se em cima dela que lhe lançava uma expressão desgostosa para, no instante seguinte, eles ouvirem o segundo estrondo daquela noite. Um estrondo vindo do céu cheio de nuvens.

- O que eu disse sobre falar esse tipo de coisa no Dia das Bruxas? – ela andou apressadamente até ficar ao lado dele que não parou mesmo com o trovão e o relâmpago.

- Isso é superstição.

- Não, isso é a Lei de Murphy reforçada pelo dia mais mágico do ano – ela desenhou da descrença dele. Sakura tinha muita experiência com Murphy, sorte e caos para duvidar.

Caminharam mais um pouco enquanto a freqüência dos raios aumentava e eles não viam a casa dos Yamanaka se aproximar e nem nenhum outro tipo de abrigo. Não andaram nem dez passos e as gotas – grossas e doloridas – começaram a cair. Sakura quis chorar naquele momento por seu vestido estava sendo estragado; seus sapatos ficaram sujos de lama; sua maquiagem fora arruinada e nunca mais teria chance com Sasuke se chegasse á festa naquelas condições. Se bem que estava pouco se importando com Sasuke; Kakashi tê-la visto naquelas condições já era ruim o suficiente.

- Kakashi – ela chamou parando – Eu vou voltar, vou pra casa.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, mas não lhe deu tempo para inventar uma desculpa que não seria de todo inventada, e tacou-lhe a verdade na cara como um tapa – Acha que Sasuke-kun não vai olhar pra você assim, Sakura?

Mais que aquilo, ela ficou meio perturbada por ser a primeira vez que ele usava seu nome limpo.

- Ele já não te olha de qualquer modo – continuou o grisalho com as mãos nos bolsos dando passos na direção dela. Com a cabeça baixa, Sakura só percebeu que Kakashi estava próximo dela quando viu os sapatos pretos perto da barra enlameada de seu vestido outrora lindo – Você só fica se humilhando ao correr atrás dele como faz.

Por mais arrasada que estivesse com aquelas palavras, Sakura não ia deixá-lo tacar aquelas coisas nela sem responder nada. Levantou a cabeça e deu um passo para frente para encará-lo nos olhos. Por ser mais baixa precisava erguer a cabeça e quase chegou a tocar o nariz dele com o seu. As gotas da chuva tinham feito o seu cabelo terminar de desabar do penteado e o cabelo que Kakashi também estava mais caído que o normal.

- Eu o amo – disse devagar.

- Não, você já o amou. Hoje você só continua atrás dele porque é um hábito difícil de largar – por pior que as palavras em si pudessem ser o tom de Kakashi não era agressivo, intimidador ou rude. O seu tom calmo e solidário, um tom que Sakura definiu como _apaixonado_, a manteve firme.

- Porque está me dizendo isso agora?

- Porque alguém tinha que lhe dizer uma hora ou outra, Sakura-chan – ele levantou a mão incapaz de continuar se contendo. Alisou as mechas do cabelo rosado que caiam em seu rosto com as gotas da chuva fria. Ele viu os olhos esmeraldinos tocados por uma dor de ter um hábito ruim revelado e denegrido se fecharem. _Precisava_ beijá-la naquele momento, desesperadamente.

Só que Sakura o beijou antes. Ficou na ponta dos pés sentindo seus calcanhares saírem dos sapatos e colocou as mãos nos ombros largos dele para ficar firme. Pressionou seus lábios molhados contra os lábios finos dele e sentiu-se correspondida imediatamente. Os dois braços do Hatake envolveram sua cintura. Não quis esperar as coisas evoluírem com calma e enfiou suas mãos pelos cabelos dele enquanto enfiava também sua língua em sua boca. Encontrou a língua dele com um sabor de pasta de dente de menta e ambas digladiaram um pouco até Kakashi corresponder. Deixou-o sugar seus lábios a ponto de ficarem vermelhos ao final de uma série de beijos como aquele e ficou ofegante, de olhos fechados, sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto.

- Não está fazendo isso para preencher o vazio que você acabou de descobrir que tem, está? – Kakashi desdenhou aquela pergunta como se já sabendo que a resposta era uma afirmação dolorosa.

- Não – ela ofegou e o encarou com a mesma firmeza nos olhos verdes – Estou fazendo isso como recompensa por finalmente adivinhar que você está vestido de Fantasma da Ópera.

* * *

Colocou a camisa de colarinho com babado antigo para cobrir o corpo nu e saiu para a sacada. Toda a casa de Kakashi cheirava a ele, ao seu perfume viril e impregnante. Ela, após uma noite só, já estava com o perfume dele misturado com o seu. Quando acordara na manhã anterior sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com aquele dia, alguma coisa estranha. E tudo começou com aquele acidente que a obrigara a fazer uma cirurgia demorada, sair tarde, ter que pegar carona com Kakashi e acabar beijando-o na chuva numa estradinha no fim do mundo.

E finalmente pudera admitir que o que sentia por ele não eram apenas atração e explosão de hormônios desde que ele conseguia lhe tirar o ar com um daqueles sorrisos meio divertidos, meio misteriosos.

O sol a tinha acordado ao entrar pelas portas de vidro que eles tinham esquecido com as cortinas abertas, o céu não dava sinais da tempestade da noite anterior. Olhou para trás por sobre o ombro para apreciar Kakashi esparramado na cama e sorrir lembrando-se da noite anterior. O único fato que passava meio difuso em sua mente era como eles tinham conseguido voltar para casa, mas não importava tanto assim.

Coisas estranhas podem acontecer no Dia das Bruxas e Sakura gostava muito de acreditar nelas, especialmente se as disser ou, ao menos, _pensar_ nelas.

* * *

**Olá!  
Hana-chan, aqui está a sua fic do Bônus de "Projeto Hyuuga". Eu não tenho experiência com esse casal e lhe disse isso, mas mesmo assim espero que goste. Eu tentei fazer o meu melhor, misturando um pouco de cotidiano com o Dia das Bruxas e tudo o mais, desculpe se ficou péssima! Eu vou escrever outra, eu tenho mais uma ideia.**

**Feliz aniversário atrasado, a propósito.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


End file.
